La Veuve Joyeuse
by Rosine
Summary: Inspirée de l'opérette de Franz Léhar... MMAD bien sur. Minerva est une riche veuve que tout le monde courtise...
1. Prologue

Une nouvelle histoire, que je dédicace à Elayan, ma chère béta et Meilleure amie et à Camille13 qui m'a donné envie de me remettre à cette fanfic

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire que j'ai piqué à Franz Léhar.

**Prologue**

Minerva était assise à son bureau, écrivant une lettre particulièrement véhémente à l'intention de l'éditeur du livre qu'elle venait de finir. Sa plume glissait sur le parchemin tandis que ses lèvres s'amincissaient de plus en plus avec sa concentration. Elle posa sa plume et commença à relire sa lettre, lorsqu'un hibou rentra par la fenêtre.

Chère Minerva,

J'organise demain soir une grande fête en l'honneur de la fondation de Poudlard. J'espère très sincèrement que vous pourrez venir, au nom de l'amitié que votre mari et moi partagions. De nombreux membre de l'école seront heureux de vous revoir et je suis sûr que ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas seront enchantés de vous connaître.

Cordialement,

Armando Dippet.

Après sa lecture, Minerva secoua la tête en soupirant. Veuve depuis dix ans, les invitations se succédaient, toute ayant un but commun : s'attirer l'amitié de l'immense fortune dont elle avait hérité. Cependant, la vie de Poudlard l'avait toujours intéressée – elle avait même augmenté la subvention que son mari versait à l'école avant sa mort – et elle gardait de bons souvenirs de la femme du directeur, Elspeth Dippet. D'un mouvement de la baguette, la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger se replia, se scella et s'adressa avant de se ranger au coin du bureau. Minerva prit un nouveau parchemin et commença à rédiger sa réponse au moment où une note attira son attention :

PS : De nombreux moldus seront présents. Même s'ils connaissent l'existence de la magie, une tenue moldue serait préférable.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Premier**

Elspeth Dippet se trouvait près de son mari lorsque Lord Bannock leva son verre pour porter un toast. Elle regretta une fois de plus de n'être pas sorcière, ce qui lui aurait permis de fuir la gêne qu'elle éprouvait. Son mari, cependant, prit la parole.

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venus célébrer la fondation de notre grande école. Aussi, je vous demande de vous exclamer spontanément « Vive les Fondateurs ! »

Tous levèrent leur verre pour répéter l'hommage.

-Merci de tant de spontanéité, reprit le directeur. Néanmoins, ceci est un bal et, je vous en prie, amusez vous !

-Selenie ! s'exclama soudain le professeur Brûlopot

-Chéri ? répondit sa femme innocemment.

-Arrêtez de flirtez avec Lord Aberdeen !

-Mais je ne flirte pas avec lui, c'est lui qui flirte avec moi.

-Alors tout va… Selenie !

Celle-ci venait de sortir de la salle au bras de Lord Aberdeen. Le professeur Brûlopot suivit sa femme, emporté par le flot des invités. Bientôt il ne resta plus dans la salle qu'Elspeth et Lord Courteson. Elle attrapa ce dernier par le bras.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Deux mots me suffisent, pourvu qu'ils soient tendres.

-Voyons ! Ces mots que vous voulez, je ne les dirais point et ne veux pas les entendre.

-Pourtant…

-Non !

-Mais…

-Non !

-Donnez-moi votre éventail !

-Mon éventail ?

Elle s'exécuta tout de même. Lord Courteson sortit un crayon et nota quelque chose sur l'objet.

-Qu'écrivez vous donc ?

-Ce que je n'ai pas le droit de dire.

Il lui rendit l'éventail.

-Je vous aime, lut Elspeth. Vraiment ! C'est une trahison et je veux vous marier.

-Me marier ? Mais je n'aime et n'aimerais que vous !

-Ne le dîtes pas – ou alors murmurez-le bien bas… que je puisse croire que je ne vous entends pas. J'ai juré fidélité à mon mari, c'est un serment que je respecte, mais parfois sans aucun agrément. Mais il le faut et j'ai juré de ne plus vous écouter.

-Comment, Madame, rester fidèle à votre mari ? Quel affreux projet ! Je vous aurais cru plus charitable et bien moins méchante.

-L'amour est un jeu dangereux, la moindre étincelle peut déclencher un incendie. Malheur à celui qui se trouve là !

Elspeth repoussa Lord Courteson au moment où son mari revenait dans la salle, suivi des professeurs Brûlopot et Binns et des Lords Bannock et Aberdeen.

-Ma chère, savez-vous si Mme McGonagall est arrivée ? demanda Armando à sa femme.

-Pas encore.

-Qui est cette Mme McGonagall ? demanda Lord Bannock

-Une riche veuve parmi les investisseurs de l'école, répondit le professeur Brûlopot.

-Riche ? répéta Aberdeen

-Veuve ? ajouta Bannock

-Alors qu'elle était en 7ème année, William McGonagall la demanda en mariage. Elle refusa. Puis, une semaine après ses ASPIC, sans qu'on sût pourquoi, elle accepta, expliqua le professeur Binns

-Sans doute une histoire de cœur, proposa Courteson, regardant langoureusement Elspeth.

-William McGonagall était un vrai gentleman… comme il le prouva en mourant un mois après les noces, laissant toute sa fortune à sa jeune épouse, ajouta Armando. Ma chère, voulez-vous aller voir si Mme McGonagall arrive ?

-Avec plaisir. Venez-vous, Milord ?

-Je… Non ! Si… voilà !

Ils sortaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent Armando demander :

-Et pourquoi ne peut-elle pas quitter ce monsieur ?

Et le professeur de répondre :

-Parce qu'elle vous aime ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre second**

Minerva se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée des Dippet en attendant que quelqu'un réponde à con coup de sonnette. Elle portait un corset en satin noir qui soulignait sa taille fine, sa jupe ample, de satin vert émeraude, était recouverte d'un tulle noir extrêmement léger, un châle noir, déposé sur ses épaules et croisé devant sa poitrine complétait la tenue. Bien que son mari fût mort depuis dix ans elle portait encore le demi-deuil. Sa baguette était accrochée au niveau de sa hanche, subtilement dissimulée par le tulle de sa jupe. Un majordome fit son apparition.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le directeur vous attend.

Minerva suivit le majordome dans la salle de réception. Elle n'avait pas mis un pied dans la pièce qu'elle était entourée de nombreux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant, tous l'abreuvant de compliments en lui offrant leur bras. Se voyant le centre d'une attention trop habituelle, elle s'avança lentement avant de prendre la parole.

-Soyons clair, Messieurs, Voulez vous ?

-Tout ce que vous désirez, Madame, s'empressa de répondre Lord Bannock.

-Je ne vous connais pas, vous ne me connaissez pas et le seul intérêt que je présente à vos yeux est le nombre de Gallions reposant dans mon coffre à Gringotts.

-Mais Madame, votre voix est si charmeuse… répliqua Lord Aberdeen

-N'est ce pas ? On y décèle un timbre métallique… Sonnante et trébuchante !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, entrant plus en avant dans la pièce.

-Nous laisserez-vous au moins votre carnet de bal ?

Elle soupira un instant avant de détacher un carnet de son poignet et de le donner au plus proche.

-Allons… Peu importe qui me conduit sur la piste, pourvu que mes pieds ne soient pas touchés…

Alors que les cavaliers potentiels se rassemblaient autour du cahier, Minerva aperçut Armando Dippet se diriger vers elle.

-Madame ! Qu'on a de peine à vous rejoindre !

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

-Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ma femme ?

-Bien sur !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire.

-Permettez que je vous présente Lord Courteson. Je vous supplie de lui accorder une danse ! dis-t-elle.

L'un des danseurs lui rendit son calepin, auquel elle jeta un coup d'œil

-Je crains que seules les pauses ne soient libres.

Elspeth se pencha à l'oreille de Courteson.

-Je vous interdis de passer les pauses avec elle !

Un très léger sourire parvint aux lèvres de Minerva.

-J'organiserais une fête demain soir chez moi. Vous êtes tous conviés.

-Je suis désolé que mon adjoint, Albus Dumbledore, ne soit pas encore arrivé…

-Albus ?

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Si peu.

-Tant que ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elspeth poussa Courteson dans le dos.

-Offrez-lui votre bras.

-Madame… dit-il en tendant le bras à l'hôte d'honneur.

-Comment osez-vous lui offrir votre bras ? s'indigna la femme du directeur, alors que tous les autres hommes offraient leur bras à la veuve.

-Oh… Tant de bras ! Je vais prendre le bras de ce cher directeur. Il est le moins dangereux.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre troisième**

Tandis que tous se dirigeait vers la salle de bal, Elspeth et Courteson restèrent en arrière. Sitôt qu'ils furent seuls, Courteson s'empara du bras de sa compagne et le couvrit de baiser.

-Voyons ! Je suis mariée !

-Je sais ! Et pas à moi !

-Oh ! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas merveilleux ?

-Rêvons un peu…

-Oh, oui, rêvons… Nous sommes sur un sentier…

-Un sentier en forêt…

-Seuls tous les deux…

-Comme deux amoureux…

-Seulement des amis ! Ce sentier là est dangereux, à chaque tournant nous guette un tourment. Le mariage est une route sûre. Ensoleillée et connue, sans danger pour nous faire plonger.

-Pourtant…

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Rêvons un peu…

-Pourquoi insister ?

-Le chemin est ombragé…

-Il n'en est que trop secret !

-Et pourtant si charmant.

-Nos cœurs sont de vrais fous.

-S'aimant d'un amour doux.

-Ce rêve ne sera jamais ! Et vous épouserez Minerva !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais… Elle est parfaite pour vous et nous cesserons notre folie.

-Très bien, je vais commencer à lui faire la cour.

-Essayez un peu !

De colère, elle l'attira dans la salle de bal à sa suite.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatrième**

Minerva ne sentais plus ses pieds. Depuis plus de deux heures, différents cavaliers l'avait entrainée sur la piste… et elle s'estimait heureuse lorsqu'ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de vanter leurs mérites. Elle quitta la salle – se défaisant à grand peine de ses harceleurs. Elle revint doucement dans la salle où on l'avait introduite, avec la ferme intention de s'étendre quelques instants. Elle eu cependant la surprise de trouver le canapé occupé par un homme endormi. Son sourire fut celui d'un chat devant une souris. Elle s'approcha et dit d'une voix aigue et chantante.

-Monsieur… Monsieur… Le Poudlard-Express vient d'arriver !

L'homme ouvrit les yeux avec surprise. Minerva regarda les saphirs pétillants qui l'observaient, avant de reculer d'un pas, très digne.

-Minerva ! Oh, pardon. Madame.

-Je préfère aussi Madame.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus, toutefois.

-Je connais quelqu'un de ce nom ?

-Je vous effraie ?

-A présent, non.

-Mais dans le passé ?

-Oh… Peut-être le souvenir d'une jeune préfète qui avait offert son cœur à son professeur. Qui l'avait accepté avant de le jeter et de le fouler aux pieds.

-Mais peut-être que le professeur ne voulait que le bien de la préfète. Et que pour cela il avait voulu lui rendre sa liberté.

-Hypocrite ! Le directeur a refusé que vous m'épousiez !

-Il avait comme moi votre réputation en tête.

-Oh ! Ma réputation ? J'ai une réputation ! Je suis veuve. Une riche veuve…

-Oh, je sais très bien ! Combien de temps avait vous attendu pour épouser ce riche écossais ? Un mois ?

-Une semaine !

-Et la fortune ne vous enlaidit même pas… Près de vous je suis… je me sens comme en présence de…

-En présence de cinquante millions ?

Albus ne répondit pas.

-Allons dîtes-le ! On m'a dit si souvent 'je vous aime' ! Venant de vous ce sera tellement plus… amusant !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Pensez-vous si peu de moi ?

-Je pense que vous êtes un homme, et pas différent des autres. Quand ils disent 'je vous aime', c'est à ma fortune qu'ils parlent !

-Et bien je ne vous ferez pas ce plaisir. Jamais je ne vous direz 'je vous aime'.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

-Albus !

-Tiens, vous vous souvenez de mon nom ?

-Fuiriez-vous pour ne pas le dire par accident ?

-Je ne dirai rien par accident !

Elle émit un léger rire – qui avait une ressemblance certaine avec un ronronnement. Elle ôta son gant et le jeta aux pieds du Professeur Dumbledore.

-Oh… un défi !

Un simple sourire lui servit de réponse. Il se pencha et releva le gant pour le lui rendre. Elle s'empressa de le faire tomber à nouveau, le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Albus le ramassa à nouveau. Cette fois, Minerva enveloppa sa main autour de la sienne.

-Et pourquoi ne le diriez vous pas par accident ?

-Parce que je… parce que je vous…

-Oui ?

-Parce que ce ne serait pas vrai !

-Oh !

De colère, elle récupéra son gant et sortit rejoindre la colonie Moldue.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinquième**

Elspeth et Courteson entrèrent par l'autre coté de la salle.

-Albus ! Vous semblez bien joyeux. L'amour ?

-L'amour ? Connais pas.

-Je vous plains.

-Vous avez tort, tout vaut mieux que l'amour. Même les cours du professeur Binns.

Il sortit.

-C'est un sage. Vous devriez l'écouter. Et rendez-moi mon éventail.

-Je ne l'ai pas.

-L'aurais-je perdu ? Oh mon dieu ! Avec ce que vous avez écrit ! Si on le trouve, je suis perdue ! Moi qui suis une si honnête femme…

-Pourquoi le répéter vous si souvent ?

-De peur de l'oublier

-Pourtant…

-Taisez-vous ! Vous allez épouser Minerva, je vais rester une honnête femme et vous allez me chercher mon éventail et vous allez faire ce que je vous dis immédiatement !

-Très bien.

Il sort pendant qu'Elspeth cherche frénétiquement dans la pièce. Le professeur Brûlopot parut à la porte, accompagné de Armando.

-Ah ! Madame, une affreuse nouvelle !

-Vraiment ? Qu'y-a-t'il ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ma femme a une liaison !

-Oh, vous nous avez fait peur, soupira Armando.

-Mais j'en ai la preuve !

Il sortit de sa poche un éventail qu'il tendit au directeur.

-oh, mon Dieu, sursauta Elspeth à part.

-Cet éventail, commença Brûlopot, où quelqu'un a écrit cet odieuse inscription appartient à…

-Ma femme, compléta Armando.

-Dîtes qu'il est à vous où il va jeter un sort à sa femme !

-Oh… oui. Je le reconnais maintenant, il est à moi.

-Et qui a osé écrire qu'il vous aimé ?

-Qui en effet, se demanda son mari.

-Voyons, qui d'autre que mon doux et tendre mari ?

-Oui, qui d'autre que mon doux et tendre mari ? reprit ce dernier.

-Non, le mien, corrigea sa femme.

-Oui, bien sur, son doux et tendre mari.

-Et bien, si c'est vrai…

-C'est vrai !

-Il faut que j'aille vois Selenie qui est sans doute en train de flirter avec quelqu'un quelque part !

Il sortit en vitesse, laissant les époux Dippet seuls.

-Bien, donnez-moi cet éventail, que j'aille le rendre à Madame Brûlopot.

-Oh non, ma chère, ce ne serait pas convenable…

-Ce ne me dérange pas.

-Non, vraiment. Oh, Albus, vous êtes arrivé ? Venez, nous avons besoin de parler.

Albus venait d'entrer, accompagné de Lord Courteson.

-Milord, si vous voulez bien accompagner ma femme.

-Avec Plaisir.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

-Bonne nouvelle, l'éventail est retrouvé.

-Miracle.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, c'est mon mari qui l'a.

Ils sortirent.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bergère** → Heureuse que tu aime Elspeth, on va continuer à la voir pendant un petit moment !

**Diox Veritae** et **Camille13** → J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus clair et que la relation vous semblera mieux se passer

**Elayan** → Euh… comment dire… ma béta a déjà corrigé ce chapitre… Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ensuite elle s'apercevrait qu'elle avait oublié certaines choses… Je lui fais confiance moi ^^

**Chapitre sixième**

Minerva se trouvait assaillie par les danseurs. Assaillie était le mot, elle ne pas faire un pas sans voir un nouveau visage. C'était le choix des dames et tous la presser de se prononcer – en les choisissant, bien sur.

-j'ai l'âme d'un danseur, Madame, jamais vous ne trouverez mieux ! Avait commencé Aberdeen.

-Je maîtrise au choix la valse à 3 et 5 temps. Choisissez-moi vous en serez contente, avait continué Bannock.

-Messieurs, Messieurs, calmez vous ! Il y a d'autres femmes, laissez moi me retirer pour celle là !

-Alors que toute femme veut le droit de vote…

-…pourquoi la plus belle ne veut pas faire de choix ?

-Choisissez Bannock.

-Choisissez Aberdeen.

-Ce sera le meilleur choix !

Du coin de l'œil Minerva vit Albus qui s'en allait. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres tandis que ses deux prétendant continuaient.

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré…

-Je ne vous marcherais pas sur les pieds…

Et ils continuaient… Elle cherchait du regard quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour la sortir d'embarras. La porte principale s'ouvrit soudain, laissant passer Albus accompagné de nombreuses femmes qui se précipitèrent sur ses cavaliers potentiels. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement et s'écarta de la piste de danse. S'asseyant près d'une fenêtre, elle contemplait son ancien professeur de métamorphose qui chantait un thème de valse avec l'orchestre. Sa chaude voix de baryton provoquait des frissons le long de ses bras. Soudain, ses deux poursuivant les plus insistant apparurent à ses côté. S'ils n'avaient pas était moldus, elle les eut soupçonné d'avoir transplané.

-Allons, Madame, il vous faut dès maintenant vous prononcer. Choisissez-moi ! l'exhorta Aberdeen.

-Plutôt moi ! l'interrompis Bannock.

Minerva se détourna des deux hommes lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elspeth Dippet se tenait à côté d'elle tenant Lord Courteson par le bras.

-Je vous désigne un autre concurrent. J'ai testé pour vous sa valse, son boston, son cotillon ! Je vous l'ai gardé, vous l'ayant choisie, pour vous donner madame le seul que fut digne de danser avec vous.

- Choisissez-moi,-moi,-moi. répétaient-ils tous.

Elle se leva en leur faisant signe de se taire.

-Très bien messieurs. Je vais me décider.

Elle posa son regard sur chacun des hommes voulant danser avec elle.

-Je danserais avec celui qui ne veut pas s'intéresser.

Elle s'avança en direction du directeur de Gryffondor.

-Offrez-moi votre bras.

-Je ne danse pas, répondit ce dernier.

-Vous refusez ?

-Je n'ai pas dit cela. La danse est bien à moi ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas…

-Je puis en faire ce que j'en veux donc ?

-Eh bien… Oui.

-Dans ce cas, je la mets aux enchères. Au profit de la Sauvegarde de Confiserie Moldue. 100 gallions pour la première enchère.

-100 gallions, s'écria quelqu'un

-C'est beaucoup, s'écria un autre.

-Pas du tout. Pour seulement ce prix la danse peut-être à vous.

Minerva était tellement choquée qu'elle ne savait que dire.

-Payez-le, murmura Elspeth à Courteson.

Les danseurs quittaient peu à peu la salle pour être sur de ne pas payer. Albus se rapprocha de son ancienne élève.

-Vous voyez, madame, la simple mention de payer les fait fuir. Personne…

-Pardon, l'interpella Courteson. Mais cent gallions, je trouve que c'est lui faire offense, c'est bien trop peu, je vais…

Elspeth lui attrapa violemment le bras.

-Essayez un peu !

Elle l'entraina dehors à sa suite. Seuls restaient Albus et Minerva, qui d'ailleurs lui tournait le dos. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Nous sommes seul, maintenant. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Elle se dégagea.

-Certes non.

-Pourtant, vous m'aviez choisie.

-Je ne veux plus.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Entendez cette musique… Elle semble si douce, il ne faut pas qu'on la repousse.

Elle fit un pas en avant, s'éloignant de lui. Il sourit en faisant de même. Le sentant elle fit un pas sur le côté et il s'empressa de l'imiter, s'approchant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le sentir dans son dos. Il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille et lui prit la main droite dans la sienne.

-Non, je ne veux pas ! tenta-t-elle d'argumenter.

Il commença pourtant un pas de valse qu'elle suivit bien que lui tournant toujours le dos. Soudain d'un habile mouvement, il la retourna et la plaqua contre sa poitrine.

-Vous êtes un goujat ! Mais vous dansez très bien…

Il rit tandis qu'ils continuaient à valser.

Fin du premier Acte.


End file.
